


Snowflakes and Candlelight

by Headfulloffantasies



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Death, F/M, Mind the Tags, Missing Scene, This One Is Dark, Wartime, dead bodies, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies
Summary: Missing scene: Steve gets a German uniform





	Snowflakes and Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags. There is no violence, but lots of descriptions of death. Do what you got to do to keep yourself safe

Steve gets a German uniform.

The dawn was barely breaking when Steve went to get a uniform. He shivered, more from the task ahead than the cold. Mist hung like a ghastly portent over Veld.   
The bodies of those who had died in the battle were stacked outside the village gate. Germans on the left, allies on the right. Steve closed his eyes before he resigned himself to his task. He determined to take one warm memory with him into this gruelling task. Just one, to hold onto. To keep the horror at bay.   
Diana’s awed face as the snow began to fall. The wonder shining in her eyes. White flakes caught in her dark hair. Candlelight on her face.  
Steve took a deep breath and opened his eyes.   
The green uniforms were stiff, frozen overnight. Steve tugged at one and then another, searching for one his size. He ignored the limbs still in the sleeves, the legs in pants, the faces rolling as he moved them.   
He found one. Kept his eyes on the buttons his shaking fingers unfastened. Out of the shirt collar spilled a gold pendant. St. Michael. Steve closed his eyes again, said a prayer he didn’t believe. He couldn’t deny that someone is- was- in this uniform. Someone who had history. A man. A life. A Catholic. Steve’s mother was Catholic. He couldn’t help it, his eyes rose to look the man in the face. Not a man, a boy.   
Don’t look at the eyes, don’t look at the eyes.  
Clouded over, milky. Dead.  
Steve slammed his eyes closed. Dark hair. Snowflakes. Candlelight.   
A shaking breath escaped him. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t take this boy’s uniform, the last form of dignity the body had left. He abandoned his task.  
Steve turned his back on the bodies, breaths coming in gasps.  
He watched the dawn creeping pink towards the ruined church tower until he could swallow the tears in his throat.  
Back to business. There weren’t enough uniforms intact. Too many missing limbs, or splattered in blood dried black.   
Finally, finally, Steve found one that would fit. He stripped the body mechanically, refusing to fall victim to mercy again. There wasn’t time. This uniform would save lives. The man in the suit wasn’t using it anymore.   
It wasn’t until he was back in his room, changing into the uniform, that Steve put a hand in the pocket of the jacket. His fingers scraped something solid. Steve drew it out. A book. It was a small notebook that fit easily into his palm. Steve opened it. The page was full of slanting script in German.

My love,  
I hope one day soon to see you again. I am almost at the end of my wits worrying about you alone in our house. I have decided that when I return we will have a garden. We will plant rows and rows of tomatoes, carrots, peas, and all the flowers I can give you. You deserve to be surrounded by beautiful things, darling. 

Steve couldn’t read any further. He dropped the book and cried. Great heaving sobs that racked his shoulders and tore his throat. He thought of dark hair, snowflakes, and candlelight.  
Later, the mission went ahead as planned. As they infiltrated the peace summit, Steve fingered the diary in his pocket. This war needed to end so no more men left widows behind.   
No more loves torn apart.


End file.
